


Hindsight is 20/20

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight is 20/20

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Hart’s tone was colored with amusement, though his posture spoke only of annoyance. It was that dual nature of his that Axel liked so much. And he wasn’t just naked, he was  _nude_. Didn’t even have his arm on.

“The window was open?” What was meant to be a statement came out as a question, and Hartley snorted. “Aw c’mon, you can at least appreciate the effort I went to, not breaking any of your junk while I was flailing around trying to get the arm off.”

Hartley had found him, saved him from the gorillas. Had made sure his stump stayed clean and cared for until it healed up better. Axel had run away as soon as he’d been able, but he constantly found himself wandering back.

“Are you  _drunk_?” Hartley asked incredulously, and Axel giggled, which was answer enough. “You’re not even  _legal_  to drink.”

“Hey man, no one denies the man with the cyborg arm.” He flexed his stump, and Hartley’s sheet slipped down to his hips. The other man sighed, bending to pick up Axel’s pants.

“You can stay, just get dressed. It’ll be hard enough explaining why a wanted criminal is climbing out of my window, tomorrow.” Axel grinned.

“You got it, boss.” He chirped, hopping out of bed without the sheet. Hartley burst out laughing, because Axel  _wasn’t_  naked.

“And take off my underwear!”

In hindsight, it might have been a poor choice of words.


End file.
